Act of Love
by Twi-chick34
Summary: So, what would have happened between Yamato and Mei if Mei's mother hadn't come home? Who knows? Well you'll have to read to see ;) This is my very first official lemon so please be nice :)


**Unfortunate Arrivals: Part I - Mei's Home**

_**Disclaimer: Hello my beautiful people! Well, first off before beginning this one-shot story I would like to state that I do not whatsoever own "Say I Love You" Those rights are not mine, I'm just using what was left to my imagination. lol. The characters are not mine either. Also I had to use some dialogue from the anime for the chapter in this one-shot story ;) So, other than that quick little briefing, enjoy!**_

_**Warning: Lemons, if you don't like lemons then this story is probably not for you. **_

* * *

**Yamato's POV**

When we had entered Mei's apartment it made me smile, because it was the first time I had ever been in her home. Mei was looking towards the table and walked over to pick up a note. '_Hello dear. I'm sorry, but something came up at work and I have an urgent business meeting in Tokyo. I'll be gone until Monday. Stay safe, I love you! P.S. there are pre-cooked meals in the fridge for you.' _I was sitting in Mei's room, without a shirt with only a towel around my neck and pants I might add. See... my shirt had become wet from me being selfless. I had covered most of Mei with my umbrella, but only covered myself halfway. I didn't really mind having my shirt wet, so long as she was dry, but she insisted on me using her dryer so my shirt and jacket would be dry. I don't know why, but being without a shirt and seeing Mei turned away from me with a blush had made the room a bit to hot. "I'm sorry... but nothing me or my mom have will fit you." I chuckled, so worried about me.

"No... it's fine. I'm not cold, if anything I'm sweating over here." I said casually, resting my hands on the knees of my legs.

"You're face is red." Mei said as she gave me a quick glace before looking at her motionless desk. Was she shy, nervous, embarrassed to be in the same room with me when I was shirtless? But then again I was sort of acting the same way.

"So is your's." I said matter-of-factly. Looking at her from my peripheral vision, not sure what to say or do for that matter. It was just then that I had noticed her bracelet once again. It was perfectly woven back together, so I could tell she had taken good care of it. It made me glad that she cared for it that much as I also cared for my bracelet just as much. "Thanks a lot. For taking care of your bracelet, I mean." I held a smile, waiting for her to sometime turn around.

She arched her back slightly, "I'm glad to." I changed the way I was sitting so I was now facing her. After I was comfortable I reached into my back pocket for the gift I had purchased for her.

"Here." I said, holding the blue gift box to her, waiting for her to turn around and take it. Finally she had and she turned towards me, a look of wonder and confusion covered her expression as I moved my hand closer as she moved closer to me, gingerly taking the box from my hand to open it. "These will never break, go ahead." I was nervous, hoping she would like the girl I had bought for her. Her eyes widened some as she pulled out a bronze ring, which was a similar one to mine. The happy gasp that escaped her was one that made my blush again and smile. "That's what I was shopping for... a pair of rings." I said, fiddling with the tip of my nose.

"You have one too, Kurosawa?" My mouth almost dropped to the floor. Kurosawa?

"Kurosawa?" I asked, a little dumbfounded. "Still?" You could hear the shock in my voice. She immediately became flustered.

"I've actually wanted to call you Yamato for a while now." She said, admitting that she had really wanted to call me that.

"I've wanted you to call me that too. I told you that I won't mind it." I said, looking at Mei as I watched her face become a little worried and slightly nervous.

"Today... I guess... I'm just... just worried about it." She said, honestly all in her voice. I nodded, agreeing with her. Although she wasn't looking up at me so she wouldn't have need able to see that anyways.

"Me too." She immediately look up at me and I couldn't help it but to make myself as close to her as possible and I wrapped my arms around her. "Sorry." I apologized. "I just want to say like this." I whispered as Mei moved closer, resting her head near the nape of my neck, my left hand caressing the back of her head, holding her close to me.

"I... like your smell." My eyes widened and I could feel the heat rushing to my cheeks, obviously making me blush. The shock from hearing those words and passion from her voice as she said them and led me to taking her to the floor, where I hovered over her. "Mei?!" I stayed there, hovering over her, my eyes flaming with yearning, love, passion, and desire while hers were full of worry, love and desire. I couldn't help myself and I lowered my body down to hers, our lips not even four inches apart while my hand was at the same distance from her breasts. It was still unknown territory to me, so I didn't know what size she was or anything, guess no time like now to explore, but first I pressed my lips to hers, keeping my eyes open while hers were open as we kissed and we slowly closed our eyes, drowning in the passion.

As soon as they touched, it felt like cupid had purposefully made us for each other. Our lips were like smooth velvet and sweet honey as they moved together. Once we were adjusted to kissing I took a ballsy move and very gentle and carefully moved my hand fully onto her breasts, giving slight pressure as I cupped it in my hand. A warmth shot throughout my body, sending my mind a bunch of new signals. _Touch, Squeeze, Massage, Lick, Suckle_... Where my mind was at was something I understood, but I was going to go at Mei's pace. "Mei..." I whispered happily into her ear, taking the very bottom of her earlobe in between my teeth, letting my teeth lightly graze the skin there. I could feel and hear her breath hitch, getting caught in her lungs as her back arched, her arms snaking their way around to the back of my neck, there her right hand settled and her her left hand traveled down to my shoulder blade, caressing me, and holding me to her.

"Y... Yamato." She sighed happily, holding me to her as I began to massage her breast in my hand. As I massaged her I felt the urge to reach for the hem of her shirt, but I didn't want to start this out on the floor so I picked her up bridal style before moving her to the bed, where I was still hovering over her with my upper body while straddling her with my lower body. But after laying her down on the bed, I didn't go straight for her shirt like most men would. I wanted to take this slow. I looked into her eyes again and smiled at her, receiving a smile back as I cupped her cheek with my hand.

"Mei... I love you." She blushed.

"Me too." I shook my head.

"Please, say you love me?" I begged, at least wanting to hear it before I continued. She blushed deeper and smiled.

"I... I... I love you too." I let go of a well needed breath of relief before I placed my lips back on hers, also reaching down to the hem of her shirt as I slowly began moving it up her body. I didn't stop there. I slowly and slyly removed my lips from hers and moved down her body, kissing the skin that was slowly revealed to me. I sighed in happiness as I saw each new part of skin on her glorious body. Her skin was smooth and silky creme. Once I had pulled the shirt over her navel I couldn't help but to gingerly place a circle of kisses around her belly button, then creating a straight line of kisses up the middle of her body as I pulled the shirt up. As well as kissing her body I had began exploring, feeling each of her curves, running my hands over where her rib cage would be, and while trying to be a little daring, I lowered one of my hands, quickly and abruptly grasping her rear in my hand and in return a loud grasp and whimper escaped her lips.

My eyes widened and I looked at her, shocked that I had pulled those hot and bothered sounds from her. I smiled and she sat up to remove her over jacket first and I grabbed the hem of her shirt, taking it off of her body quickly. Her blush deepened as I took this chance to look at her upper body in her raven black bra, which surprised me to be honest, But I was in heaven. I had been right, her baggy clothes hadn't done her body justice. Her breasts were pretty big, but not too big. I smiled and leaned down to kiss her again, now caressing her breasts that were now only covered by her bra. I looked into her eyes as I moved my hands to the clasp on her bra, asking her permission. "Yamato... I'm worried." She said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I... I'm worried that you won't like what you see." She said, her voice low and nervous. I cupped her cheek with my hand, as I chuckled very quietly.

"Now now... Mei, what could ever make you think that? I love you Mei, may I?" I asked, looking in her eyes sincerely. She looked at me, nervous tears flooding her eyes as they ran down her cheeks as she nodded. I gave a gentle smell. I wasn't sure what to expect but I knew that no matter what I was going to love her, it was her personality, not her appearance. I gently moved my hands under her back and with some effort I had managed to unhook the clasps. I held onto the wings of the bra, moving them out of under her body so it would be easy to remove the bra. I hesitated for a moment before resting my hand on the cup and pulling it from her body. I was blown away, they were so beautiful.

I looked at them for a while until Mei's nervousness took over and she moved both of her arms in a criss-cross shape to cover her breasts. I shook my head and very gently took her hands in mine, pulling her arms away. Her breasts were the same milky creme color as the rest of her skin. I reached towards her as I straddled her, placing my hands onto her breasts, massaging her gently. Her erect and hard buds were the color of raspberry sorbet, light pink with a touch of some dark color. "You're completely beautiful." I said, roughening my touch on her, massaging her with more passion.

"Ya-ya-yam-m-m... Yamato..." She moaned, curving her legs around my hips while gripping into my shoulderblades. I smiled and took her hard buds in between my thumb and middle finger, rolling and pulling on them very gently. The blush on her cheeks was so dark that I was worried that her skin would forever be pink, but did I really have a problem with that? I shook my head. No I didn't. "Mmmmmm..." I don't know what I had done, but it was like passion took Mei over for a moment and she quickly with haste unbuckled my belt and aggressively pushed my black jeans down. I looked at her wide eyes and smiled, kicking my pants off of my ankles and in one swift motion I removed her pants, leaning her underwear alone. Only fair that we both are in our underwear together.

Mei's underwear were the same color as her bra, but these underwear had white ribbons on the sides of her underwear. My heart began to pound at my chest as I reached down for the top of her underwear to pull them off of her. "Mei? Is this alright?" She nodded, holding her body up on her elbows, to watch me remove them. I blushed as I removed them slowly, closing my eyes until they were all the way off.

While my eyes were still closed I placed my hands on her knees, rubbing my thumbs on her knees while I calmed myself. I could hear Mei's breathing pick up as I began to open my eyes, and once I did, I used my hands to separate her legs, to get the perfect look at her and I was glad I had. Her precious flower was pink, and glistening wet. The wet and clear liquid that was running out of her womanhood was such a turn on that I knew that my member was becoming harder than it already was, but now I took my chance as licking up all of her delicious juices.

I first decided on kissing her lips, leaving behind a warmth of her lips as I lowered myself back down to her sacred flower. I smiled and leaned forwards, wrapping my arms around her legs to hold her down incase she bucked her hips or began wriggling too much. I smiled and first kissed the area before allowing my tongue to slip into her wet, slippery, delicious warmth. As soon as my tongue had swept from the bottom of her flower to the top I felt the excitement in my body skyrocket. It wasn't only my heart pounding that caused the excitement, but also Mei's thrashing beneath my hands. I chuckled and moved closer, the tip of my nose touching the bud of her flower while I brought my mouth so much closer, letting my tongue first play with the circular opening before diving for my prize. My tongue entered her spectacular warmth and to make it more exciting I wiggled my tongue, making sure that the tip of my tongue would hit a bunch of different parts. When I needed to breathe I would pull back and take a breath before suckling on her bundle of pleasure and diving once again into her flower.

I soon as decided that I had had enough of licking her entrance and I moved my fingers up to her entrance, penetrating her, wiggling my fingers around as I pumped her with them while I suckled on her bud. She continued to thrash as I suckled her, using rougher pressure. "YAMATOOOOO!" She cried as I felt her walls clench around my fingers and I smiled, satisfied with myself. But I didn't let any of her juices go to waste. With haste I licked up all of the extra delicious nectar. It wasn't long before Mei had managed to make her way out of my arms, now straddling me as she shivered with the pleasure that was running through her body. I had made her feel that good? That fact had made me very very happy. She was still shaking as she was also panting, looking me in the eyes. "Y... Yamato?" She called quietly.

"Yes Mei?" I asked. She blushed and hesitated, looking down at my chest before looking back up at me.

"Would... I would like to return the... the favor." She said. I was confused. I cocked my head to the side to show my confusion. "I would... would like to pleasure you as you had pleasured me." She said this as she hooked her fingers into the band of my boxers, beginning to pull them down slowly and it didn't take long for the realization of what was happening to click into my mind. Mei was looking at me, looking like she was becoming unsure. "Well... nevermind. We don't have to..." She said, about to climb off of my lap, but I held her there.

"No, please..." I begged, looking her in the eyes as I cupped her face in my hands. She nodded with a nervous smile as she continued to move my boxers down my legs. The last time that I had measured my member the fabric ruler had read that I was around nine inches long and five inches around. Just as I had done, Mei closed her eyes as she removed my black plaid boxers and once they were removed she took a deep breath before opening her eyes to look at my member. Her eyes widened and her blush became the overall color of her skin. "You can touch it if you want to." I reassured her. I had told her before that this would only happen with her and I had stuck to my word. She nodded and slowly reached for it, her hand now wrapping around my member. I shivered and moaned quietly for a moment. Her warm hand around my member had felt so good.

I decided to hold myself on my elbows so I could watch her, pleasure, me. She then pushed herself a little farther and brought her mouth closer, almost touching it, but she paused, taking deep breaths, as a way to settle her nerves I guess. She closed her eyes once again after moving her hair out of the way before she opened her mouth very slowly and took my member into her mouth. As soon as I felt the warm and moist environment of her mouth I couldn't help but to release my loud moan. Mei stopped for a moment before continuing. She couldn't fit very much of me in her mouth, but she tried with all of her might and the rest that she definitely couldn't take in her throat, she rubbed with her hand.

The pleasure and sensations were so overwhelming that I could feel myself sweating now. It wasn't long before I could feel a hot and very great feeling pressure build up in my lower abdomen. What shocked me next was when Mei moved one of her free hands to caress my nuts. She was very careful and it felt so nice. It was now that I could feel the heat and pressure building up and becoming unbearable at the base of my member. I tried as hard as I could to hold back what I knew was coming, but it was too late. Before I knew it all of my seed had spurt itself into Mei's mouth and her eyes widened, but she kept her mouth still, not moving whatsoever. As the last of the sperm released itself from my body Mei moved her head away before... it looked like she had swallowed... I was shocked. She was about to crawl off of me and off of the bed, but I wasn't ready to let her go yet.

Slowly I gently placed my hands in her shoulders and turned her gaze towards me as I flipped us both over so that I was on top of her, straddling her once more. "Mei?"

"Hmm?"

"Would... would you be mine? Can I make you mine tonight?" I asked, looking into her eyes as I caressed her cheek with my hand, rubbing my thumb back and forth on her rosy cheek. Mei looked at me, her eyes wide, but sat there, looking like she was trying to decide if that was what she wanted to do or not. After a matter of a minute or so Mei nodded and looked at me.

"Do you have a condom on hand?" She asked. Oh dammit. I shook my head, looking sorry, I had really forgotten. She sighed and got up, moving over to her vanity and reached into the drawer pulling one out. I looked at her curiously. "My mother had bought me one... it was a precaution thing she said. Apparently she was trying to be a good parent, but I don't see how with buying your child a condom, I... I think it just promotes the idea." I smiled and laughed as she handed it to me, crawling back under me on the bed. With some slight difficult I was able to put the damn thing on and hover over her once more, guiding my already hard member to her virgin flower.

"Are you sure about this Mei?" I asked, making sure she was one hundred percent ready. She nodded and hastily wrapped her legs around my waist, pushing my body closer and as soon as I was close enough to, I began to slowly push my member in and with one quick motion I shoved myself in as a way to try and make sure that her pain was quick and hopefully would be gone soon. As soon as her virgin wall had broken tears were running down her cheeks and I made it my mission to kiss each one away. We stayed that way for a while. I didn't want to push and make this uncomfortable for her. I wanted to wait until she told me to start moving.

I wasn't sure at first, but when Mei nodded at me, telling me it was ok a second time, I just let my instincts take over. I began slow and what I felt was pure pleasure. It felt even better than her mouth on my member had felt. I was moaning within minutes. It was like heaven, no... like what people called Cloud Nine! "Oh... Ya-YAMATO!" She whimpered out loud and I smiled.

"Y-Yes... beautiful?" I panted.

"Faster, harder please!" I was shocked but complied. I was restlessly thrusting into her beautiful body and the sounds of our skin colliding as well as the smells of our scents, sweat, and sex was in the air, no doubt, this was one of the best experiences with her I have ever had so far. Needless to say we were beautiful in the sack. Mei when she would have a pre-orgasmic shiver she would sensually scratch me up or down my back with her nails and not only that, but while in the act her and I had found that suckling on each other's necks made it even more sensual. At this point I was almost flying over the edge, and to get her to fly over it with me I reached a hand down to rub her bundle of nerves fast and slightly rough with my thumb.

"Mei... cum with me. Ride the orgasmic waves with me..." I whispered into her ear and that's all it took, we were both drowning in orgasmic pleasure and the harder Mei's walled clenched on my member the more I came into the condom I was wearing. Slowly after staying still for a little while I pulled out of her, sitting on my knees as I reached back to grab Mei's blankets, after shakily getting up to lock her bedroom door, and wrapped us both in the blankets. As we laid down, facing each other I noticed the hickeys I had created on her neck and smiled. I had left my marks of love on her. It was just at this moment that I noticed the hickey's on my neck as well and I laughed quietly to myself before cuddling close to Mei, feeling happy to be able to wrap my arms around her while we both slept.

**I hope you enjoyed this one shot lemon! I know it's not very graphic or anything, but I figured that with this particular couple I wanted to keep it as romantic as possible. Please review to let me know how my very first official lemon was! **


End file.
